1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hones for finishing and polishing fingernails after shaping with a nail file or emery board.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Fingernail files for shaping and finishing fingernails are well known in the prior art. Nail files are made with a roughened surface obtained by cross cuts or, in some cases, by abrasive material imbedded in the surface of the nail. Fingernail files usually have a course side for shaping and a fine side for smoothing or finishing.
Emery boards are also well known in the prior art for use in shaping and finishing fingernails. Emery boards consist of an abrasive sandpaper or emery paper cemented on a flat board. One side of the emery board is usually quite course for shaping and the other side has a fine finish for finishing.